Juste un sourire
by Mamzelle Miaou
Summary: Des textes plus ou moins courts, assez tristes. Le premier: Winry atteinte d'une maladie grave. Le second: Elysia nous confie ses peines sur la mort de son père.. Les textes ne sont pas saignants ou choquants, au contraire.
1. Winry

_genre: amour et drame_

_rating:tout public_

_disclamer: hélas, je ne possède pas fullmetal alchemist.. _

_résumé: Winry, après un grave accident, se retrouve à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort.._

_Désolée, c'est plutôt triste, mais bon.. Parfois on écrit suivant le gré de son humeur.. :s_

* * *

**Pendant un instant, il a l'air déprimé. Hop, ça y est, il semble revivre, pas gai, n'exagérons rien, mais au moins vif et malicieux ; il sert ma main, geste salvateur qui me fait sourire.**

**Il le sait. Je suis sûre qu'Al lui a tout dit, au moins parce que moi je n'aurai pas le temps de lui avouer.**

**Al. Al. Au fond de la chambre, il s'est posé sur un des fauteuils en face de mon lit et me regarde, un peu triste. J'ai l'impression qu'une larme coule sur son visage de fer.**

**Mais il n'y en a qu'un pour attirer mon regard, c'est l'aîné, Edward, lui seul m'intrigue et m'attire à la fois.**

**Il n'a pas relâché ma main et la presse avec émotion.**

« Tiens le coup, Winry, tiens le coup »

**S'il savait que le seul élément qui pourrait me maintenir en vie, c'est un aveu.. Un aveu sincère auquel je crois désespérément depuis la petite enfance.**

**Ma petite Pinako est de l'autre côté du lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je vais rejoindre mes parents.**

**A côté de moi, la petite aiguille s'agite furieusement et une infirmière débarque aussitôt.**

**Lâche, je tente de retirer mon bras quand elle arrive avec sa vilaine aiguille. Alors je revois Ed lors de la mise en place de ses automails et j'ai mal, très mal pour lui. J'en oublie ma piqûre et saisit Ed par la manche.**

« Désolée de t'avoir fait mal avec ton automail »

**Il me contemple, interloqué, et sourit. J'aime son sourire.**

**Avec un gémissement, je ferme les yeux, désireuse de garder jusqu'à la fin l'image de sa joie muette.**

**Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il m'embrasse sur la joue, délicatement.**

**Je me sens légère. Je n'entend pas l'infirmière appeler les médecins, je sens juste la chaleur de sa main, comme une caresse infinie. Il me l'a dit par cette pression muette. C'est du moins ce que je veux croire. Il m'aime. Il _doit_ m'aimer, au moins autant que moi j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Il me crie de rester avec lui. Je n'écoute que l'intonation de sa voix, il est si triste que ça? Quelque part, égoïste, je me dis que c'est génial qu'il m'aime autant. **

**Je peux partir, mon bagage n'est pas trop lourd, juste un sourire angélique et du baume au cœur.**

**Papa, maman, aidez-moi à veiller sur lui comme vous avez veillé sur moi.**

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà fini ;-) Mettez des review si ça vous a plu. Ou si vous voulez un mouchoir ;-) 


	2. Elysia

_Et bé! Je pensais pas reprendre un jour "juste un sourire"! Mais bon..._

_Donc, cette mini deadfic (ça se dit un dead-one-shot? " ) n'est pas la suite de l'histoire de Winry. Ici, c'est Elysia qui parle. Elle a grandi et confie ses peines à propos de la mort de son père, Maes Hugues (snif!)._

_Le titre reste "juste un sourire", c'est marrant mais il colle plus ou moins bien à plusieurs personnages de FMA donc.._

_Enfin, ce texte est un hommage à une grande amie, qui a perdu son père une semaine après son anniv.. Et qui est venue au spectacle de fin d'année, et qui vient au bac cet après-midi, et qui viendra au bac demain.. Bref, qui refuse de se laisser abattre! _

_Voilà, bonne lecture, j'ai acheté une boîte de mouchoirs, laissez une review si vous en voulez un XD_

* * *

« Bonjour Papa. Ca va aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Tu sais, hier, j'ai essayé de faire une tarte aux pommes, comme Maman. Elle les fait si bien, j'ai pas hérité de son talent culinaire ! »

**Je souris négligemment à Papa.**

« Tu es glacé, fais attention.. ».

**Moi aussi j'ai froid. Je me relève, pleure. Une larme s'écrase sur le marbre. Papa. Il doit être si seul, sous cette vilaine pierre tombale.**

-Chérie ? Nous devons y aller.

-J'arrive.

**D'un pas léger, je retourne près de ma mère.**

**Elle est au même emplacement que lors de l'enterrement, en retrait, si belle encore. Seule quelques rides et un voile de tristesse se sont abattus sur son visage, depuis la mort de Papa.**

**Gracia veuve Hugues. **

**Cela lui fait mal, mais elle s'y est habituée. **

**Moi, j'ai eu mal à la rentrée.. A lapremière surtout..j'étais encore petite, la maîtresse voulait savoir quelque chose sur nous.. **

**Comme à chaque fois, il fallait sortir l'habituel discours du "nomprénompassionsadresses" et gna gna gna et gna gna gna..**

**Quand est venu mon tour, la classe a voulu savoir où vivait mon père.**

**Je me rappelle avoir dit qu'il vivait dans les nuages, la maîtresse s'est détournée, et j'étais fière de dire que mon père était un ange. **

**Maintenant je tombe des nues. ****Elle est belle, la fille de l'ange..**

**Nous sommes arrivées. Je regagne mon domaine, ma chambre. **

**J'ai gardé tous les joujoux qu'il m'offrait en rentrant du travail. ****Comme si j'allais les jeter ! **

**Le miroir me renvoie l'image d'une jeune fille, puis d'une jeune femme, yeux verts, cheveux châtains, et un flot de larmes sur chaque joue. **

**Depuis toutes ces années, j'ai eu l'occasion de digérer sa mort, bien sûr.**

**Mais chaque fois que je vais au cimetière, je sais que le déluge tombera.**

**Cette vilaine pierre me rappelle combien il me manque.**

**Décidément, je hais les cimetières. **

**On m'a dit que, pour qu'un amour soit indestructible, il faut le graver dans la pierre.**

**En quoi graver la mort dans le marbre est-il beau ? **

**Quelle est la symbolique ?**

**J'aurais préféré le voir enterré ailleurs, tiens.**

**Par exemple au bord de la rivière où, je m'en souviens très bien, nous étions aller pique-niquer. Il y avait Winry aussi, et Ed, et Al, sans oublier Scieska. Que des amis, aimant mon père. On avait l'air d'une famille. On a pas besoin de lien du sang pour former une famille.**

**Maman resplendissait,****Papa était égal à lui-même, faisant tout pour me rendre heureuse, pour me gâter, me chouchouter. **

**J'en ris encore parfois. Un vrai papa poule !**

**Si seulement.. **

**Je n'ai pas compris sa mort : comment peut-on tuer un homme qui se plierai en quatre pour être serviable ? **

**Roy Mustang m'a dit qu'il enquêterai jusqu'à son propre décès s'il le faut. **

**Il a fini son enquête depuis belles lurettes, et a refusé de m'expliquer. **

**Je l'ai giflé.**

**Son mutisme le rangeait dans le camp des tueurs !**

**Ma main est partie toute seule.**

**Si le lieutenant Hawkeye ne m'avait pas retenue, je crois que j'aurais mis en pièce le colonel. **

**Mais une phrase m'a glacée le sang :** «Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. »** C'est vrai, Papa devait avoir honte de mon comportement. **

**Alors j'ai abandonné mes idées de vengeance. **

**J'ai travaillé à l'école, j'ai aidé ma mère en travaillant ça et là, j'ai rejoint l'armée, pour faire honneur à Papa. **

**Je montais doucement de grade en grade, un air studieux constamment affiché au visage. **

**Et j'ai entendu parler de la transmutation humaine.**

**Papa.**

**Le ramener à la vie.**

**Revoir ses yeux verts.**

**Entendre sa voix.**

**Son sourire contagieux.**

**Maman sourirait aussi.**

**Et le Colonel serait heureux.**

**Tout le monde serait enchanté de revoir Papa.**

**Alors j'ai essayé.**

**..Fin..**

* * *

_Voilà! Pour infos: Scieska est une demoiselle que l'on rencontre dans le début du manga et de l'anim, elle aime énormément Maes Hugues et est une amie de Winry._

_La transmutation humaine, au cas où certains n'auraient pas compris (TT), c'est la transmutation interdite. Ici, Elysia a.. reproduit le geste des Elric.._

_Elysia est toute mimi, pardon pour ses fans qui n'apprécieraient pas de la voir aussi triste et désespérée. En même temps on ne la voit qu'à un petit moment dans la fin de la série, elle a l'air très heureuse magré tout. Cette fic n'est donc pas un spoiler (sauf sur la mort de notre lieutenant-colonel favori, j'ai nommé.. Huguuuuues!)_


End file.
